


Little Step

by Valgus



Series: Of Change and Chain [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character Study, Developing Relationship, Drama, Holding Hands, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A check list Hinata and Kageyama made after they decided to bond contained only two boxes; first was to tell the whole team about it and the second was to try to touch each other again, preferably without going absolutely haywire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Step

Hinata still remembered the first time he saw Kageyama.

The taller boy was with teammates, striding towards the court with an afterimage of royal red cloak and crown. Hinata could always smell Alphas and he was sure that Kageyama would be just like any other arrogant Alpha.

But even when Kageyama scolded Hinata on that corridor, he never brought up his status as Alpha, nor he looked down on Hinata because he was clearly an Omega. Kageyama got angry with Hinata because Hinata had, on his opinion, underestimated volleyball. Hinata gritted his teeth and squinted his eyes irritably to Kageyama. But once the boy in blue and white jersey left, Hinata's stomachache had vanished.

Kageyama didn’t look at him as an Alpha looks at Omega. He looked at Hinata as another volleyball player, as an equal, as a worthy rival.

No Alpha had ever done that to Hinata before.

After Kageyama’s team defeated his, Hinata had declared war to the Alpha. Even now, Hinata wasn’t sure whether he did it because he really wanted to defeat Kageyama or whether he just wanted to have another moment with an Alpha who didn’t look down on him, who happened to play volleyball as well, who was probably the best player Hinata knew on his level.

And, oh, how Kageyama did not disappoint.

Hinata knew absolutely nothing about the guy, but Kageyama had told Hinata that only the strong stays on the court, so in order to be that person, Hinata must become strong.

It seemed like it was only yesterday that Kageyama told him to become strong, because Hinata could still see the view; Kageyama Tobio, standing with his back against the dying sun, the sky was bathed in colour of blood, and he had stared at Hinata in the eyes, looking up at the boy on the stairs as if they were equal, as if Hinata would surely be able to be strong and be the last one standing, as if he weren’t an Alpha and Hinata was no Omega and they were just _them_ ; just their true self wrapped in Alpha and Omega bodies.

Perhaps Hinata had fell for Kageyama ever since that twilight. But only now, on the prospect of actually bonding with him, Hinata finally put their relationship in perspective and believed wholeheartedly that there was probably no better mate for him but Kageyama Tobio.

*)*

Hinata biked to Kageyama’s house the next morning. Upon arriving, he was immediately greeted with the sight of Kageyama on his black Karasuno team jacket, leaning against the wall, breathing cold morning air, his expression detached, and his sight was on his dark phone on his right hand. Hinata almost forgot to pedal. He had seen Kageyama countless time before, but then the realisation hit him hard once again; they had agreed to bond. Therefore, soon, Hinata would actually belong and own that beautiful boy who stood over there. The orange head couldn’t believe his luck.

“I’ve sent the message to Daichi-san,” said Kageyama, lifting his gaze slowly from his phone screen to Hinata. “Ah, sorry—I mean, good morning, Hinata. Are you okay? Um, your face is really red right now.”

Hinata just realised that he was blushing. He used his handlebar-free hand to touch his cheek, as if he could feel himself blushing. Kageyama still stared at him, waiting for an answer, and Hinata noticed that his cheeks were also especially red.

Smiling upon recognition that Kageyama was flushed as well, Hinata chuckled, “I’m okay! Good morning to you too, Kageyama. I was just looking at you and then I felt, ‘Guwaaah!’”

Kageyama didn’t question his choice of absurd adjective by now, “Yeah? Why did you feel ‘Guwaaah’?” He tilted his head a little and actually looked interested.

“Ah,” Hinata turned very self-conscious. “I mean, I’ve seen you a lot, but when I saw you for the first time today I just thought you’re…” Hinata gulped, pushed the next sentence to roll into his tongue, _“I just think you’re beautiful.”_

There.

He said it.

The colour on Kageyama’s cheek intensified and Hinata was anything but warm when he saw it.

Kageyama didn’t express himself in words much. Even yesterday, when they witnessed an Omega almost got attacked by three Alphas on school, where Kageyama tended Hinata in infirmary afterwards until school was over, Kageyama was mostly silent. Hinata felt like he also speaks on Kageyama’s behalf most of the time and glad that he was expressive enough for two people. Now, watching Kageyama’s lips twitch, Hinata knew that Kageyama would probably saying something along, ‘You’re beautiful too, Dumbass!’ but he couldn’t. He settled with ruffling Hinata’s hair a little with his big hand and Hinata was satisfied with that.

They had texted each other last night. Kageyama was almost never text, even to Hinata, which Hinata thought was an Alpha thing. But then, Hinata supposed, when Alphas committed themselves to someone, they’d do stranger thing than texting. Both had agreed to tell Captain Daichi first before breaking the news to the rest of the team. They both imagined that everyone in the volleyball club would be delighted, considering once Hinata bonded and mated with Kageyama, his scent would no longer disturb others and he could get his Heat under control. This would become very important for practices and important matches.

Hinata and Kageyama walked to school side-by-side, hyperaware of each other’s existence and body heat.

*)*

Daichi’s first response upon the odd duo seeing them on the rooftop by lunch was, “I see. Very well! When will your next Heat be, Hinata? I think you two might want to take time off for that.”

“I-in about three works or so,” Hinata answered, blushing furiously.

The dark haired captain had looked perfectly normal upon Kageyama’s announcement. Even when Hinata didn’t dare to glance at Kageyama, he knew Kageyama was blushing as well. Hinata could at least see Kageyama’s knuckle, white from being squeezed so hard.

Daichi had asked whether they wanted him to tell everyone on LINE—the group chat app for all volleyball members. Hinata had answered, because Kageyama kept stuttering, that they wanted to tell everyone later on evening practice.

When they did, the first person who made remark was Tsukishima.

“Finally,” he said, in his usual bored, flat tone, though his annoying grin was actually showing teeth this time. “Just please spare me all the flirting on practice or clubroom.”

Yamaguchi, who was tying his shoes next to Tsukishima, looked too stunned to actually say anything.

Suga had patted both Hinata’s and Kageyama’s shoulders with both hands, wishing them luck. Asahi congratulated the without really looking at their eyes. Tanaka and Nishinoya made loud remarks on how they truly suited each other. Ennoshita and the rest of the second years just smiled meekly on the background. Kiyoko copied Suga’s patting and ‘good luck’, while Yachi bobbed up and down, probably almost as embarrassed as both Hinata and Kageyama as she congratulated them. Coach Ukai glared really intensely to Kageyama before telling him not to do anything too harsh to Hinata before important match. Takeda-sensei only smiled as he handed two books on bonding from the government. Hinata guessed Takeda-sensei got it from the school infirmary's doctor.

The odd duo had never been so silent for practice before.

*)*

The relief was so overwhelming once they separated themselves from the rest of the team. Night had fully fallen and Kageyama felt his shoulders fell. He hadn’t realise he was so tense back there.

“God, that was sooo embarrassing,” huffed Hinata.

Kageyama smiled a little when he watched Hinata sighed some more. At some level, Kageyama supposed, they were already connected. Hinata knew what he felt and usually deciphered his thoughts and feelings for others.

“Indeed,” breathed Kageyama. “Now that we cleared that up, what’s next?” he coughed, feeling heat rose on his face once again.

He had probably blushed more for the past two days than he was in his entire life. Not to mention, his mother had caught him whistling and dancing—if that could be called dancing at all—after Hinata agreed to bond with him.

Hinata looked up at Kageyama. His eyes were big, honey-like in colour, sweet, and slightly glassy.

“Can we hold hands?” Hinata asked, out of nowhere.

Kageyama’s head snapped at that. He didn’t think he’d believe himself to touch Hinata at this point.

“W-we don’t have to if you didn’t want us to,” retreated Hinata quickly.

Kageyama almost forgot that Hinata was an Omega and an Omega usually curled back into their shell on the face of angry-looking Alpha. Kageyama was so used with Hinata who stood against him despite his status and as much as he liked that brave, almost foolishly courageous Hinata, he couldn’t help but want to protect and hug the life out of this cute, submissive Hinata.

“I want to,” grunted Kageyama firmly. “I just don’t want to crush your hand or something.”

And Hinata had laughed at that, sweet and ringing, and Kageyama felt like Hinata’s laughter made him felt way too weird and jumbled up inside.

“I won’t break that easily, Kageyama,” he chuckled. “You’ve seen me manoeuvring so much on the court, haven’t you?”

Kageyama nodded slowly and made an, “Ah,” sound.

They extended their hand towards one another at the same tempo. Their hands met on cold night air in an instant.

Warmth spread like fire upon the touch.

And, _God_ , it felt too much. Even though their only skin contact was just a very small portion of their body, Kageyama was immediately lightheaded and drowsy.

Kageyama inhaled and exhaled slowly, pacing his breath properly before repositioned his grip on Hinata’s hand.

He knew that, lately, there was nothing more he desired than claiming Hinata, bonding with him with all his soul and body, and made Hinata fully his before announced his possession to the world. But when Kageyama calmed down and stepped back, he realised that he needed to take this whole relationship with Hinata slowly and carefully. He knew being impatient had something to do with him being young—and an Alpha, at that—but he had constantly reminded himself that he had the rest of his life to be with Hinata and the rest of his life sounded long enough to be patient and careful.

Kageyama gave Hinata’s hand a squeeze and smirked to his Omega. Hinata returned the smile, bright and sun-like. Kageyama blinked gently upon seeing his mate’s smile, comforting warmth spread from his chest to the rest of his body.

_I will protect you and make you happy, Hinata. I swear by it._

And Kageyama clasped his hand into Hinata’s once more.

It was just a little step on their newly found relationship as Alpha and Omega pair, but neither of the boys felt like they needed to rush anything. As long as they were together, whether it was Nationals, Soul Bonding, or even, further in the future, building a family together, they'd be invincible and would overcome absolutely everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, for those who had read the first installation of _Of Chain and Change_ , _Place of Safety_! I am honestly overwhelmed and happy of the responses I got. Thank you for everyone who read, left kudos, or bookmarked it. For **Treel, sook, sourcandii, Verde, milo, uzur10, anime4eva222, and murakamism (VintageHandle)** , you have my special thanks for leaving comments. (I love comments! But what author doesn’t?)
> 
> I still feel like I only know so little about Omega Verse, but I’ll continue to do my best. For me, writing is like KageHina discovering that they can be more than pair in court (LOL), so I can get quite impatient with stuffs. I’ve limit myself by posting one story every day now and, to be honest, it still left me overwhelmed and jumpy from keeping up with everything. (But don’t worry, I’m having so much fun and I am so thrilled if people are entertained by whatever I wrote and published here.)
> 
> As for Hinata and Kageyama’s relationship, as it grew, they might got to the point where it could be considered out of character—whether it’s slightly or totally, it’s your take—as sourcandii had pointed out on _Places of Safety_. After all, here are variables that don’t exist in canon, such as romantic relationship and the Omega Verse itself. But I will try my best to make clear explanation as to why they act that way (Kageyama isn’t super protective to Hinata canonically, but once he bond with Hinata, he probably will, etc.).
> 
> If anyone wondered, here are resources I used for writing about Omega Verse; [Omega Verse Guide on deviantART by puppylover857](http://puppylover857.deviantart.com/journal/Omegaverse-Explanation-and-Guide-441250200) and a very comprehensive [Omega Verse guide here on AO3 by norabombay](http://archiveofourown.org/works/403644).
> 
> I don't think this story was particularly exciting, but I want to put it out there and perhaps write more KageHina and or Omega Verse in the future. And I’ve written so much on the end note again. Please forgive me.
> 
> If you'd like to know on what would happen on the next story, [you can peek on my Tumblr](http://hallo-valgus.tumblr.com/post/142669204470/on-little-step-and-so-on). Let's be friends there! Or... whatever people do on Tumblr, really.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
